The Start of Something Good
by amanda145
Summary: Oneshot: Sawyer decides to give Claire a night out on the town. AU Conmama, some Jate


**The Start of Something Good**

_**Rating:**_ T

_**Summary:**_ _Oneshot:_ Sawyer decides to give Claire a night out on the town. (AU) Conmama, some Jate

_**Dedication:**_ This is my Lost-Forum Secret Santa gift to Morgan!!! I hope you like this fic!!! I was finally able to write Conmama:) Merry Christmas!!!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything to do with Lost or the characters. This is just a fan fiction. However, I do own the Jack/Claire sibling theory since I am the creator of it!!! And it was exactly 2 years ago today of my first posting on Lost-Forum about it. :D

* * *

"Come on sweetie! Just a little more." Claire told her son Aaron as she fed him some more of his bottle. When the baby was done, Claire smiled. "That's my boy!" She kissed his forehead and laid him back down in his play crib. 

She couldn't believe the changed motherhood had done. There was her son, who she cared most for in the whole world. Claire would do anything to protect him. Aaron was perfect.

Claire Littleton had moved to LA to spend more time with her father, Christian Shephard, before he passed away. He had been really sick with complications with his heart. Being back home also helped Claire's older brother Jack. The siblings had always been close, but it was hard living on 2 separate continents. As kids, Claire would fly back and fourth to spend time with her mother and father, while Jack lived in the US his whole life being Christian's child from his first marriage.

After coming home, that's when Claire found out she was pregnant. Her now ex-boyfriend Thomas, didn't want anything to do with her on their child and stayed in Australia. Claire then decided to keep Aaron for herself. Which is what brought them to now.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Claire went to get it. What she saw made her giggle.

"Hello Mamacita!" James "Sawyer" Ford took off his sunglasses and grinned widely.

Claire couldn't help checking him out. He looked so good to her wearing his button down flannel shirt and tight jeans. His blonde hair blowing in the wind. "Hi Sawyer! Come on in!"

He did and walked towards Aaron's crib.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked curious.

Sawyer looked down at Aaron. "Hey little Tyke. I need your help convincing momma to get out of the house. I think she's starting to get cabin fever."

Aaron looked up and smiled. He loved hearing Sawyer's southern accent. It was so different than everyone else's.

"What makes you think I need to leave?' Claire teased with her arms crossed and gave him a look.

"That right there!" He pointed at her. "You need a break from Mommy Mode."

Claire laughed. "Keep talking. Maybe I'll consider it."

"Ok. Now we're talking!" Sawyer smiled widely. "First, get Jacko to watch Aaron. Then we'll get some grub, maybe catch a flick or hit the lanes. Whatever you want."

Claire nodded, going all smiles. Sawyer was her brother's best friend. They had grown up together since the 4th grade, when Sawyer moved out to LA with his uncle. He was even Jack's best man at the wedding. He became very protective of Claire since first meeting her all those years ago when she was in preschool. And he would do anything to make her laugh.

"I think I do need a break for a couple of hours. Being a single mom is hard."

"About time! Now you best call the dang brother of yours." He ordered.

Claire rushed and got the phone, dialing Jack's number. It was evening, so he should be home from the hospital.

"Hello?" Jack answered.

"Hey big brother! I have a favor to ask?"

"Sure, what?"

"Can you and Kate watch Aaron for me tonight? I'm going out." Claire asked, hoping they would.

"That's fine. You need to have some fun." Jack understood.

"Thank you." Claire smiled.

"We'll be right over. But first who's the guy? You sound like a high-school girl again." He laughed.

"Sawyer." Claire said simply.

"Sawyer! Be careful. He's my best friend, so I know hoe he can be…" Jack warned.

"I know. But it will be fine." Claire assured him.

* * *

"So, you have all the instructions and feeding time?" Claire asked concerned. 

"Yes." Kate smiled. "Now go have some fun." She hugged her sister-in-law. "We need the practice."

"Yeah. We're what now, 4 months away?" Jack laughed.

Kate touched her pregnancy bump that was starting to form. "But she will be here before we know it!" She smiled widely.

Jack turned to Sawyer. "Take care of my sister. If you do anything… just make sure you won't hurt her."

"Yes Captain Jack!" He saluted, and they all laughed. "You know I ain't going to hurt Clairebear."

Claire blushed at his nickname for her. Sawyer had called her that since childhood.

"Have a good time." Kate said from the doorway.

"We will!" Claire and Sawyer said in unison.

* * *

**BOOM!**

"Yee haw!" Sawyer yelled as all the bowling pins were knocked down.

"Wow! That's the 3rd one!" Claire said in amazement.

"You ready Sunshine?" He asked sitting down.

Claire nodded and grabbed her bowling ball. She thought as she held it, about where to roll it. She ran and dropped it, sending it straight into the gutter.

"Crap!" She said throwing her hands up. "I suck."

"Let me show you what your not doing." Sawyer got up and moved behind her. She picked up the ball. "You don't need the ball for this." Claire then placed it back in the tray.

"Hold it here and move your hand back like this." Sawyer held her hand and moved it back. "Then flick your wrist." He moved her hand forward, and then gave her wrist a flick. Being so close together, Claire could feel his breath on her neck, sending butterflies actually through both of them.

"Got it?" He asked.

Claire nodded. "Ok."

Sawyer stepped back for her to try again.

Claire picked up the ball and did as she was told. The ball actually stayed in the middle.

**BOOM!**

"Oh my God!" Claire ran into Sawyer's arms and he picked her up, spinning the tiny blonde around. "I did it!"

"That's my girl!" Sawyer laughed.

* * *

Claire and Sawyer walked by the ocean after dinner. He took her to a really nice Italian restaurant with great food. 

"Thank again for a great night. I haven't had this much fun in a while." Claire smiled widely.

"Your quite welcome." Sawyer replied.

"You know? You can be really sweet when you want to be James." Claire faced him.

Sawyer stopped and looked into her bright blue eyes. "It all depends on if I'm with the right lady." He tucked her blonde hair behind her ear.

Claire blushed and leaned upwards. Sawyer closed the gap and their lips met.

The kiss was very gentle and slow. Each one enjoyed it. When they parted, they kept their faces together.

"Why didn't we do that sooner?" Sawyer asked joking.

"I don't know, but I want to again." Claire replied and kissed him again.

The two spent awhile kissing under the stars as the waves crashed.


End file.
